


Tell Me Why

by orphan_account



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Abuse of Emotional Instability, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Heavy Angst, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Thawne is here, Twisted Affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 04:05:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3753856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You can trust me.”</p><p>“Can I?!” The words fly off his lips before he can stop them-</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me Why

**Author's Note:**

> Set during-not quite after 1x18.

-

Cisco’s never been particularly talented at keeping secrets.  Before now he’d never seen that as a weakness; at least not one of his more prominent ones.

“Cisco, come with me for a moment.”

The words echo in his mind as he follows silently after the man he would have once trusted without hesitation.  Not anymore.  The premonitions that plagued his mind were causing him to doubt everything he had once believed to be truth.  The hand ripping through his chest; the ache blossoming there made him swallow hard.  It was as though it really had happened.

He shook his head rigorously; that didn’t make sense.

“Cisco.”  Barely audible through the haze.  “Cisco!”

Broken back to reality by the sheer volume of the older man’s voice more than by the sound of his own name.

“Yes?”  He felt so numb.

“You’ve been acting strangely Cisco.”  The younger man visibly shivered.  “Now, what is the matter with you?”

“It’s nothing- I-”

“You’re a terrible liar Cisco.”

His eyes snapped shut as he continued to shiver under the trauma of the unexplained nightmares.

_“Do you know how hard it has been to keep all of this from you, especially from you, because the truth is I’ve grown quite fond of you-”_

He couldn’t take it, his cognizance couldn’t take another one of these- These- Things.

“Cisco talk to me.”

_“You’re smart Cisco, but you’re not that smart.”_

“You can trust me.”

“Can I?!” The words fly off his lips before he can stop them; the distress evident in his now wide open eyes.   There are tears staining the soft skin of his face as Harrison just stares at him for a moment.  Begrudgingly he lets a shallow sigh as he removes his glasses.

“Cisco-” He’s gauging his reactions carefully, “What do you know?”

They’re all alone here, and he knows he shouldn’t say anything more.  Knows he’s already said too much, but he can’t take it anymore.

“You’re the Reverse Flash.  You killed Barry’s mom and you- You killed me.”

Harrison’s once even eyes widen a little at the last account as Cisco continues becoming more distressed with each word.

“Why would you kill me?  You said you loved me!  You said I was like a son to you!  Why?!”

Feet connect with the flooring and the Latino knows it’s the end.  He doesn’t even bother to back away he just stands his ground avoiding his mentor’s eyes.  Much to his surprise he feels arms wrap around his shaky form.  He stills under the shock.

“Cisco-” Sparing a glance upward their eyes meet.  “I could never kill you.”

Before he can respond with the obviously appropriate notion that he already had lips connect in a gentle if not vigorous kiss.  He blinks briefly before attempting to part from the surprising display of affection.  In the blink of an eye he’s slammed up against the wall.  His face firmly secured their by the significantly stronger body behind him.

“However-” Harrison muses, picking up where he had left of moments ago.  “I will hurt you.”

What happened next happened so fast that his mind seemed to blur between the two memories as he struggled for clarity.  He’s not against the wall anymore when his mind clears.  There’s softness beneath Cisco’s back and it takes him a moment to realize the hands securing him by his upper arms to the mattress.  In slow, unsettling malevolence Harrison settled between his bare thighs.

“Dr. Wells-” He’s cut off by the hand that slaps over his mouth.

“You see Cisco I have become quite fond of you-” The man chuckles a little and the Latino’s squirming beneath him.  “The truth is-”

He’s pressed inside of the younger man now as his thrusts find their rhythm; a smile still splayed across his well-defined lips. “I love you, Cisco.”

It takes the other man a moment to register the twister words, and even longer for him to manage a reply.  Tears still staining his tanned physique he manages a weak one.

“No-” His voice coming in faint strangled sobs, “No you don’t.”

-

“The future remains intact.” Harrison’s eyes glide over the screen as a smirk spreads across his well aged face.


End file.
